With implements such as brush cutters or the like, the tool is disposed at the end of a guide tube. The drive motor is customarily disposed at the rear end of the guide tube and drives the tool by means of a drive shaft mounted in the guide tube. In order to transfer torque, the drive shaft is coupled not only with a drive motor but also with the tool, with the free ends of the drive shaft having coupling connections that operate in a positively engaging manner.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an implement of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the weight of the implement is reduced.